Essentials:List of Weapons
This is a list of all the weapons available to someone, please note that there are limitations on what each class can wield. =Primary= Sword The classic sword has been a weapon for a lot of the Tales protagonists, ranging from users like Luke fon Fabre to Yuri Lowell, it's usually used for quicker attacks, but doesn't have the highest damage output out there. Some users are capable of dual-wielding swords like Spada Belforma and Lloyd Irving. Others, like Richter Abend can dual-wield the sword with another weapon. This is the most common weapon. Hand Axe The hand axe is a lesser used weapon for one-handers, but some still use them, Yuri Lowell also uses Handaxes, but cannot dual-wield them like Richter Abend does with his sword. It's slower but stronger than the sword. Battleaxe The battleaxe is a two-handed weapon, however some can be strong enough to wield it with one hand. A user of the battleaxe is Barbatos, it's a lot slower than the handaxe but makes up for large damage in return. Zweihander/Claymore A two-handed sword, however some can be strong enough to wield it with one hand, A user of the Zweihander is Decus, like the Battleaxe, it's slower than the Sword, but makes up for large damage in return, it has less damage than the Battleaxe and is faster than it. Maces/Wands/Rod A one-handed weapon, it swings slower than the sword, but pierces defense easier, it also can raise the spell damage for someone. A user of these weapons would be Raine Sage. Cards/Scrolls Used by summoners, especially ninja summoners, like''Sheena Fujibayashi'', use these kinds of weapons. Whips/Belts/Chains These weapons often conduct aer to disorientate the foe. The only known user is Rita Mordio Guns Guns are somewhat common weapons, but not as common as the bow. Illia Animi uses guns, handguns to be exact. Another form of gun is the Rifle. Rifle Staff/Rifle Scythe Two-handed weapons with gun compartments in them, they can attack both close ranged and long ranged. A user of the Rifle Staff would be Pascal, and a user of the Rifle Scythe would be Yeager, however, Yeager's Rifle Scythe can morph. Dual Blade Dual Blades are dual-wielded blades able to shift form and shape, they can be a double-bladed polearm, two blades used together, and lastly, guns. Hubert Oswell and the soldiers of Strata use these weapons. Boomerang Blade A sword that can be used for both ranged and melee attacks, when thrown, it will come back..There is also a blunt version of this. Malik Caesar uses a Boomerang Blade Bow The famous bow is a commonly used weapon for long range attacks, it also has a few variants, a known wielder of the bow is Nanaly Fletch. There are some bows that can fold. Knife and Pistol Throwing Knives along with a Pistol often goes along for chance along the way, the only known wielder of these two is Patty Fleur Throwing Knives Throwing Knives are common weapons to be seen, especially with thugs and guild members, some do it, however, with grace. Cheria Barnes uses Throwing Knives. Throwing Knives can also be used for melee. Improvocation If no weapons are there, people can improvise around them for the need of a weapon. CQC (Fists/Bracers/Feet/Gauntlets) Some people just plain love to use Close Quarters Combat, and there have been people who have, Jude Mathis and Senel Coolidge use bracers and their fists, while it is known that Regal Bryant uses his feet. Staffs Two-handed weapons made out of a variety of materials, an experienced user can crack a skull with this. A known user of the staff is Mystearica Grants. Spinners/Chakrams/Tonfas Weapons that are held by the hand, they are often used with acrobatic moves. A wielder of the Spinner would be Marta Lualdi, a wielder of the Chakram would be Colette Brunnel. Interchangable Remember how we said that Yeager's Rifle-Staff can morph? That is an example of an interchangable weapon, there are few forms of an interchangable weapon, but it's known that they take up the Sub space and can take multiple forms, often up to three, Dual Blades are also interchangable weapons. Rules: *You must have at least two forms for your interchangable weapon, maximum three. *You will sacrifice your sub for this. =Sub= Guns Sometimes, they can be used as a sub for some people, these subs can be used as more powerful mains to people who use them as mains. Knives/Swords Some bow users use swords and knives up close when the enemies are too close to them. Gauntlets/Gloves/Boots Sometimes, you just have to punch or kick while you're attacking... Bows Like Guns, they can be used as a sub, these subs can be used as more powerful mains to people who use them as mains. Shields Extra protection doesn't hurt a bit, though they can't be used with two handed weapons. They also cannot be wielded with another sword in the same hand the shield is on.